Faire le bon choix
by sonono1
Summary: Dans la vie on doit toujours choisir, mais une fois le choix fait si ce n'est pas le bon peut on revenir en arrière?
1. Chapter 1

Après avoir sauvé Edward en Italie Bella s'est redue compte qu'elle n'aimait plus Edward mais Jacob, alors elle ne se remis pas avec lui.

Edward fut anéanti de sa séparation définitive avec Bella

Bella était heureuse avec Jacob et Edward ne supportant plus de les voir ensemble et heureux parti seule en France pour faire le point.


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : Bella vit son histoire d'amour avec Jacob et tout ce passe bien, elle n'a plus de contact avec les Cullen mais ils vivent toujours tous dans la même ville. Cela fait maintenant 6 mois qu'Edward est parti en France, il vit au jour le jour mais il est temps de rentrer auprès des siens.

Edward

Je suis dans l'avion pour renter chez moi j'ai prévenue que Alice de toute façon c'est peine perdu de lui cacher quelque chose, et Esmée car je lui ai demandé de me trouver une maison rien que pour moi et de faire toute la décoration et insonorisation de toute la maison, mais je ne sais pas si elle a terminer ou pas je lui fais confiense. J'appréhende un peu mon retour certes je suis heureux de revoir ma famille mais elle, la revoir elle et son chien je suis pas pressé.

-Excuser moi monsieur nous allons attérir (mon dieu qu'il est beau en plus il a l'air bien foutu)

-Très bien je vous remercie

Mon dieu il va falloir que je me réhabitue à entendre les pensés tordu des humains.

Voilà je suis devant la villa il n'y a personne ils doivent être au lycée, à l'hospital et Esmée...

(au mon dieu mon fils)

-Maman

-Edward

Je la pris dans mes bras tellement heureux de la revoir

-Tu nous as tan manqué mon chéri

-Vous aussi

-Viens rentrons que tu puisse poser tes affaires

-Tu n'as pas fini la maison?

-Presque encore un jour et se sera terminer

-Pas de problème

Alice

Oh je suis si heureuse Edward est revenu tout va redevenir comme avant enfin presque. Nous somme à la cafétéria et je vois Bella avec ses amis entrain de rire sa me brise le cœur qu'elle est tirée un trait sur mon frère et notre amitié comme ça. Une onde de calme me parviens je me tourne vers mon mari qui me souri tendrement

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui...merci

-Tu devrais arrêter de te miner ainsi mon amour

-Je sais aller viens retournons en cours

?

Cela fait 2 mois que je vie ou plutôt survie dans cette petite ville ou plutôt forêt. J'ai entendu des gens parler et c'est beaucoup dire qu'il y a un petit ruisseau vraiment à l'écart de tout je pourrai me lavé. Voilà à quoi je suis réduite à me lavé dans des ruisseau, pourquoi? Car je peut plus d'entendre les pensés des autres aussi débile, perverse ou autre. Que vais je devenir? J'aimerai un miracle pour m'aider ou me débarrasser de tout ça.


	3. Chapter 3

?

Je suis arrivée au ruisseau je me lave heureusement que c'est le soir je risque pas de rencontrer des randonneurs. Sa fait du bien même si l'eau est glacé. Une fois terminer je vais pouvoir retourner dans ma grotte pour dormir et comme d'hab la chance ne me suit pas il commence à pleuvoir et fort et l'orage éclate , j'ai peur de l'orage il faut que je m'abrite au plus vite mais je suis trop loin de la grotte. Un éclaire claque encore plus fort je cour le plus vite possible, je suis trempée et là une maison, elle n'est pas éclairé ils doivent surement dormir vu que je n'entend personne, aller je tente ma chance.

J'ai frappé à la porte personne ne m'a répondue alors j'arrive à pénétrer dans la maison très jolie en passant tien je vais juste me reposer le temps que l'orage passe.

Edward

Les retrouvailles se sont très bien passé Esmée ma dit d'attendre encore un jour pour voir ma maison mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre d'y aller seul donc me voilà en route vers chez moi.

Là le choc une jeune femme est couchée sur le canapé en boule comme pour se réchauffé j'ai du mal à voir son visage mais elle a les cheveux court brun foncé.

Elle se réveille

-Hum...oh mon dieu...je je..désolée,je me suis abritée hier soir et et et j'ai du m'endormir n'appeler pas la police je n'ai rien volé je n'ai rien cassé...s'il vous plais...

Un ange cette jeune femme est magnifique, métisse les yeux bleus des lèvres pulpeuse un petit nez tous mignon et elle est petite1m60 grand max et encore je suis gentil

-C'est bon calmer vous, je ne vous fera rien et je n'appellerai pas le police. Vous pouvez prendre une douche et laissez moi vous prêté des vêtements les votre son encore humide (je fais quoi là ce n'est pas dans mes habitude)

-Merci mais non merci je vais partir

-Non attendez je peux vous raccompagner (je voulais pas la laisser partir comme ça surtout que je n'entendais pas ses pensés)

elle fronça les sourcilles et se dirigea vers la porte

-Non pas la peine merci et encore désolé

Et elle partie comme ça je pouvais la voir courir vers la forêt par la fenêtre, bizarre il faut que je me renseigne sur cette jeune femme alors je décide de la rattraper

-Attendez. lui dis je en lui prenant le poignet et la un courant électrique me traversa tout le corps.

Je la lâchai aussitôt surpris elle se retourna, elle aussi l'avais sentie.

(c'était quoi ça?)

(si je le savais je te le dirai mon ange)

(mon ange?)

(j'ai dis ça à haute voix?)

(il pense qu'il la dit à haute voix... mais pourquoi il se pose cette question?)

-TU M'ENTEND? j'avais crié en même temps qu'elle

-Je m'appèle Edward Cullen lui dis je en lui souriant

-Olivia Alexandres me répondis t elle avec un magnifique sourire

-Vous voul..

-Tu

-Tu veux rentrer pour discuter, faire connaissance? j'espérai vraiment qu'elle accepte

-Heu...pourquoi p..non tu as de la visite

une voiture arriva (mes frères et sœurs)

-Ce sont tes frères et sœurs?

-Oui

nous nous retournâmes pour les voir sortir de la voiture

-Je vais te laisser en famille, elle commença à partir mais je la retiens par la main

-Tu n'es pas obliger de partir

-Si je préfère

(quand te révérai je?)

(ce soir je passerai si tu veux)

-J'en serai honoré, lui dis je en m'inclinant et lui baisant la main

(a ce soir Mr Cullen)

(a ce soir Mlle Alexandres mon ange) puis je la laissais partir en courant dans la forêt


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia

Je courrai le plus vite possible, cet homme, Edward est magnifique, son regard, sa voix, la douceur de sa peau certe froide mais si douce et c'est bizarre je n'entendais pas ses pensés mais au moment ou il ma touché je n'entendais que ses pensés. Vivement ce soir que j'ai plus de réponse et aussi pour le revoir

Edward

Je regardais encore par où elle était partie grâce à ma vision je la voyais encore pour une humaine elle courrait vite et je pouvais voir ses fesses bouger hummm

-Edward ça va? Me demanda Alice

-Oui très bien

(Ed c'est du désir que je ressent?)

-Oui mais je suis pas sur

(je garderai sa pour moi si tu n'es pas sur)

-Merci

Sur ce je me retournais pour les rejoindre avec un sourire

-c'est qui cette fille? demanda Rosalie

-Je sais pas...encore

-Comment ça encore? Tu compte la revoir? Sa ta pas suffis une humaine tu veux recommencer?

-Rosalie pour l'instant je ne commence rien et elle est différente des autres humains elle est ...comme moi

-C'est un vampire comme nous?

-Non Emmet elle est comme moi télépathe

-Et merde encore un qui à un don

-Mais elle est humaine toi ton don c'est développé qu'après ta transformation, me signala Jasper

-Oui mais je vous ai dis elle n'est pas comme les autres, Alice tu as eu une vision de nous?

-Oui, mais elle était toujours de dos et toi tu souriais comme maintenant. D'ailleurs sa fait très longtemps que je t'es pas vu sourire ainsi, compte tu ma revoir?

-Oui ce soir

-On sera là tous, déclara Rosalie

-Non vous allez lui faire peur

Olivia

La nuit venais de tombé je marchais vers la maison de Edward tranquillement j'avais pris le temps de me changer, j'avais mis une robe la seule que j'avais elle était orange dos nu qui arrivait au dessus des genoux, légèrement décolté mais pas trop mais avec ma poitrine 95C légé ou pas on la voyais qu'en même donc j'ai rajouté une veste courte noir qui s'accordait avec mes bottes noire à talon haut. J'arrivai devant la maison je me décidais à aller frapper il me faillais de réponses.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward comment un homme aussi beau peut il exister?

Edward

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte une déesse fit son apparition

-Bonsoir Edward

-Bonsoir O...Olivia tu es superbe et le mot est faible, entre

-Merci...t'es pas mal non plus

-Alors sa fait longtemps que tu es télépathe? Lui demandais je

-Suite à un décès il y a 9ans et toi?

-Après la mort de ma mère c'est arrivé

-Sais tu pourquoi je n'es entendue tes pensés que quand tu m'as touché

-Non je ne sais pas

-Et le faite de ne pas pouvoir entendre les pensés de quelqu'un tu l'as déjà connue?

-Oui une fois mais sa aussi je sais pas

-Oh

-Veux tu boire quelque chose, café, thé, eau, soda?

-Un thé je veux bien

Nous fîmes connaissance durant plusieurs heures c'est une jeune femme drôle, cultivé charmante et incroyablement sexy, mais durant tout ce temps elle ne me parla pas de sa famille ni ou elle habitait j'avoue que moi aussi je restait dans le flou et je pense qu'elle le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

Il était très tard maintenant et je pouvait voir qu'elle était fatiguée

-Je vais te raccompagné tu tombe de sommeil

-Non c'est bon, me dit elle en baillant

-J'insiste

-Moi aussi, me dit elle et sans que je mis attende elle m'embrassa la joue et se recula comme choqué

-Tu es glacé me dit elle dans un murmure tout en reculant vers la porte

-Ne me fuis pas

-Explique moi

-Je suis un...un vampire, lui dis je en baissant la tête

-Vamp...tu vas me tuer? boire mon sang?

-Non, non non je me nourris de sans animal je ne te ferai jamais de mal

-Je dois partir mais...

-Mais tu ne reviendra pas je le sais toute les femmes qui ont touché mon cœur me quitte

Toujours assis sur le canapé je posais mes coudes sur mes genoux et ma tête entre mes mains en fermant les yeux, je la sentie me caresser les cheveux et m'embrasser le crane

-Mais ce que je voulais dire avant que tu me coupe, je n'es pas envie de te laisser

Je me relevais aussitôt nos corps étaient séparé de quelque centimètre elle me caressa la joue s'approcha encore plus ses lèvres étaient à queleque centimêtre des mienne voyant que je ne réagissais pas elle me dit

-Je me contre fou que tu sois un vampire tu as aussi touché mon cœur, j'ai fait la moiter du chemin à toi de faire le reste

je regardait ses yeux puis ses lèvres et j'ai eu un flash Bella la première fois que je l'ai embrasser c'est comme sa que tout à commencer et je ne voulais plus souffrir

-Je peux pas

-Attend je vais t'aider

Et cotre tout attente elle posa ses lèvres cotre les miennes se fut une explosion en moi comme une révélation, alors je répondis à son baiser en la prenant dans mes bras. C'est elle qui mis fin au baiser

-Dis m'en plus sur toi me demanda t elle

-Que veux tu savoir?

-Tout

Alors je lui racontais tout ce que j'étais réellement, je lui parlais aussi de ma famille et elle m'écouta passionnéé par mon récit au moment de parler de Bellaj'eusu déblocage

-Un problème Edward

-Une partie de mon histoire est trop...

-C'est bon tu m'en parlera quand tu sera prêt

-Merci. Et toi raconte moi

-Et bien tu as été franc avec moi je vais l'être aussi mais ne me coupe pas. A 9 10ans j'ai commencé à entendre les pensés des gens, j'ai été hospitalisé on m'a pris pour une folle et je m'en suis échappée à l'age de 15 ans et vu que l'année prochaine j'aurai 20ans sa fait 5ans que je suis sans domicile fixe.

-Quoi mais où vie tu?

-Dans une grotte à quelque kilomètre de chez toi, d'ailleurs je vais partir

-Non reste, je sais que c'est rapide mais je tiens énormément à toi et j'ai besoin de te protéger alors reste il y a assez de place pour deux et je...je...

-Ok je reste


	5. Chapter 5

Edward

Il 7h30 j'ai laissé Olivia dormir pour aller chasser et passer à la boulangerie pour qu'elle puisse prendre un bon petit déjeuner. J'ai réfléchit à la soirée que nous avons passé c'est la première fois que je me livre aussi facilement à quelqu'un et je dois bien me l'avouer j'éprouve de fort sentiments pour Olivia.

Il est 10h j'entends Olivia se réveiller je me dépêche d'aller lui dire bonjour, lorsque j'arrive dans la chambre elle était au milieu de mon grand lit Kingg size les yeux fermer le sourire au lèvres et s'étirer comme un chat, elle est magnifique.

**-Bonjour mon pti chat, je lui dis tout en m'assaillant sur le lit**

**-Bonjour magnifique homme au sourire qui me fais chavirer le cœur**

**-Puis-je t'embrasser?**

**-Je n'attend que ça**

Je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce baiser est doux puis je sent sa langue me caresser la lèvre inférieur choqué je me recule et la regarde

**-Désolé je n'es pas l'habitude de ce genre de baiser**

**-Tu n'as jamais dépassé le stade du baiser chaste?**

**-Non, lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux**

**-Edward regarde moi, tu as déjà eu des petite amies avant?**

**-Oui...une**

**-Tu as à peu près un siècle et tu as eu que une petite amie?**

**-Oui elle est humaine et son sang chantait pour moi c'était comme une drogue**

**-J'ai deux questions répond dans l'ordre s'il te plais, tu as bu son sang? et mon sang chante pour toi?**

**-Non j'ai réussi à me contrôler je l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal et bizarrement non je ne ressent aucune soif à tes coté**

**(l'aime pas aimais, l'aime mais qu'elle conne)**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire je me suis trompé**

je tendis la main pour lui caresser la joue mais elle glissa de l'autre coté du lit mit sa robe sur sa poitrine pour la cacher et se dirigea vers la porte mais je la rattrapais en l'encerclant par la taille et me mis à la supplier

**-Ne part pas, s'il te plais je veux pas te perdre...je tiens trop à toi...**

**-Tu remplace un humaine par une autre, murmura t elle **

**-Non il y a un lien entre nous, dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi je me suis attaché à toi**

elle se retourna toujours dans mes bras me regardant droit dans les yeux

-**Est-elle toujours vivante? **

**-Oui**

**-La vois tu souvent?**

**-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a 4mois quand elle a rompu**

**-Je suis la roue de secours?**

**-Non**

**-L...l'aimes tu tou...toujours?**

**-Non**

elle posa ses mains sur une main sur ma joue droite, m'embrassa, défi mon étreinte, me souri

**-Je suis désolée mais je peux pas prendre le risque mon cœur ne tiendra pas **

**-Olivia j'ai des sentiments pour toi, avec toi je me sent libre, moi même, avec toi j'ai l'impression que je peux tout faire je...je suis aller dans une boulangerie ce matin pour ton petit déjeuner moi qui évite le plus possible les humains, tu es mon étoile qui brille dans mon ciel sombre, pour moi tu es mon ange tombé du ciel pour m'aider à vivre heureux oui tu me rend heureux depuis que je te connais je souris tout le temps rien qu'en pensant à toi. Je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas**

**-C'est la plus belle chose que quelqu'un ne m'est dite de toute ma vie, me dit elle avec les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, d'accord je reste**

Je la serrai encore plus dans mes bras pris l'iniciative de passer ma langue sur ses lèvres et elle m'autorisa a explorer sa bouche avec ma langue et elle fis de même. Elle mis fin à notre baiser essouffler je recula d'un pas et elle se retourna aussitôt

-**Va prendre une douche et rejoins moi en bas, lui dis-je **

**-Ok, mais j'ai pas de quoi me changer**

**-Prend ce qu'il te faux dans la penderie au faite jolie tatouage des notes de musique j'adore, lui soufflai-je la fin au creux de l'oreille et sortie de la chambre**

_**(que dira-t-il des autres?) pensa-t-elle**_

**-NON DE DIEU!**

**-Merde j'ai oublié tu m'entend ta qu'un pas écouter punition je te pique une chemise et un boxer**

Après sa douche englouti son petit déjeuner et avoir récupérer ses affaires à la grotte je reçu un message d'Alice me rappelant que je lui avais promis une après midi shoping c'est l'occasion de les faire tous se rencontrer. Olivia contre toute attente était heureuse de rencontrer ma famille alors je répondis à Alice que c'était ok mais que je ne venais pas seul et qu'ils avaient intérêt à être tous là car sa comptais pour moi

Arrivé au centre commercial sur le parking je pu apercevoir mes frères et sœurs échanger des mots assez violents avec Jacob et Bella qui restait silencieuse à coté mais qui souriait. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à leurs hauteur mon bras sur les épaules d'Olivia et Olivia avait sa main dans la poche arrière de mon jean tout le monde se tu et nous dévisageâmes

_**( c'est eux qui sont venue nous agresser verbalement j'essaie de garder tout le monde au calme) Jasper**_

_**(il a pas perdu de temps pour ce trouver une autre humaine je me demande si elle sais) Jacob**_

_**(je suis sur que Bella est jalouse de le voir avec une autre) Emmet**_

_**(j'espère que grâce à çà ils vont se remettre ensemble et je retrouverai ma meilleur amie) Alice**_

_**(en tout cas elle est mieux physiquement que l'autre même pour une humaine) Rosalie**_

_**(alors c'est elle sont nouveau joujou je suis sur que la reine de glace va la remettre plus bas que terre comme avec moi Rosalie ne peut pas être gentille avec qui que se soit, garce vampirique ) Bella**_

Choquer que je puisse entendre pour la première fois Bella et aussi par sont attitude je ne fis rien et ne dit rien mais contre toute attente c'est Olivia qui réagit en regardant Bella

**-Si tu insulte encore une fois un membre de la famille d'Edward tu le regrattera**

**-C'est une menace?, demanda Jacob en fessant un pas vers nous voulant l'intimider**

**-Non je ne menace jamais, c'est une promesse, répondu Olivia sans lâcher Bella des yeux**

**-Tu lis dans les pensés!, dit Bella choqué**

(_**tu reviendra vers nous quand tu te rendra compte que se sont que des fils de pute de vampire) Jacob**_

ni une ni deux je grognait et Olivia me surpris car elle se détacha de moi et alla collé une droite à Jacob qui s'écoula au sol le nez en sang et choqué aussi qu'elle est pu lui faire mal

**-La promesse valais aussi pour toi et on touche encore moins à une mère. Maintenant ramasse ton chien et cassez vous ou je vous tue de mes mains, gronda ma tigresse tout en se retournant vers nous**

Bella aida Jacob a se relever et ils partirent vers leur voiture, moi je me rapprochais d'Olivia lui pris la main droite regarda si elle n'était pas cassé et contre toute attente non

**-Tu t'es pas fait mal?**

**-Non pourquoi j'aurais du? **

**-Tu as frapper un loup garou alors oui et ****tu n'aurais pas du**

**-Comment ça? TU ACCEPTE QU'ON TRAITE TA MERE DE PUTE MOI NON! même si je la connais pas **

**-QUOI?, hurlèrent les autres que j'avais oublié**

**-L'autre connard vous a traité de fils de pute de vampire, murmura Olivia, et j'ai pas supporté, on insulte pas les mères**

**-Je vais le tuer, dit Emmet**

**-Si il reste quelque chose après qu'il soit passé entre mes mains, enchérie Jasper**

**-Je savais qu'il n'était pas fait pour Bella, dit Alice**

**-Moi je trouve que si qui se ressemble...**

**-TU NE LA CONNAIS PAS, hurla Alice en coupant Olivia**

**-Donc si je comprend bien tu accepte qu'elle insulte ta sœur en premier et son mec vous insulte tous et ta mère?, rétorqua Olivia**

**-Tu ment elle ne nous à pas insulté, dit Alice**

**-Si Alice pour la première fois j'ai pu entendre les pensés de Bella et elle a traité Rose de grâce**

**-Et tu m'as défendu...alors que tu ne me connais pas, ainsi que nous tous, pourquoi?, demanda Rose à Olivia**

**-Vous êtes la famille d'Edward et êtes important pour lui, ce qui est important pour lui l'es aussi pour moi. Je vous connais pas mais essayer de me tolérer car je ne me mettrai jamais entre Edward et sa famille, même si certain voudrais que je parte pour laisser la place à son ex**

**-Non, dit Rose en même temps en la prenant dans ses bras**

**-Je suis désolée mais pour moi Edward et Bella sont des âmes soeur je l'ai vue, dit Alice**

je pris Olivia dans mes bras et pris la parole

**-Alice je suis avec Olivia maintenant alors arrête et je suis heureux**

**-d'accord pardonne moi Olivia**

**-pas de problème**

**-Je crois que nos femmes ont trouvé une nouvelles sœur et moi aussi je ne ressent même pas ses émotions sa fait du bien, dit Jasper en souriant**

Après nous partîmes faire les boutiques j'avais remarqué qu'Emmet ne parlais pas beaucoup et pensait des choses futiles

**-Il y a un problème Emmet? **

**-Non pourquoi?**

**-Tu n'as pas dit grand chose et ce n'es pas dans tes habitudes tu as un soucie avec Olivia?**

**-Tu veux la vérité?**

**-S'il te plais**

**-Je suis heureux pour toi, et aussi pour Rose c'est la première fois que je la voie se lier à quelqu'un aussi vite mais moi je ne veux pas encore une fois avoir le cœur brisé par une sœur**

**-Elle n'est pas comme Bella **

**-Je voie elle est aussi folle que les deux autres**

Je regardais les filles Alice chargeait Jasper de sacs en sortant de la boutique, Rose fit de même avec Emmet mais Olivia sortie sans rien

**-Tu n'as pas pris de vêtements?**

_**(je n'es pas d'argent mais sa me fais plaisir d'être avec tes sœurs)**_

**-Laisse moi te les payer ma tigresse**

**-Non**

**-Si**

**-Non, me dit elle avec un petit sourire coquin**

**-Si, ni une ni deux je la pris comme un sac à patate sur l'épaule en lui claquant les fesses**

**-Hé! tu me le paiera mon beau**

**-On verra ça à la maison ma belle**

Je sens qu'on passera une super après midi.

Après cet après midi de folie nous sommes passés à la villa pour qu'Olivia rencontreee Carlisle et Esmée et ils l'ont tout de suite adopté, puis nous sommes rentré à la maison. Olivia était occupé à ranger ses nouveaux vêtements quand je vis qu'elle avait oublié 4 sacs dans la voiture je me mis a sourire en voyant le nom inscrit sur les sacs

**-Ma belle tu as oublié ceci dans la voiture, lui dis-je avec un sourire d'envie**

**-Oh! Tu n'as pas regardé ce que c'était?**

**-Non mais je devine et je n'es pas été élevé ainsi...les femmes se dévoilaient aux hommes qu'après le mariage**

**-Tu n'es pas entrain de me demander en mariage?**

**-Non...mais je suis entrain de t'expliquer que je n'est pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de...chose sur une femme et que je ne fait pas la …chose qui suit après les avoir vu sur elle, tentais-je d'expliquer**

**-Si je comprend bien tu es encore vierge et tu ne compte pas faire quoique se soit avant le mariage**

**-Oui et toi...tu?**

**-Non je ne le suis plus, me dit-elle en baissant la tête**

**-Le plus important c'est qu'on soit bien ensemble**

**-Embrasse moi**

Je lâchais les sacs et fondis sur ses lèvres sa langue caressa la mienne et nos mains caressèrent le corps de l'autre.

Sans plus attendre je la fis basculé sur le lit

Elle m'attira sur elle, je fis en sorte de ne pas l'écraser en prenant appuis sur mes avant bras et ne bougea plus

**-Tu me rend fou mais je peux pas faire ça désolé**

**-C'est à cause de moi?, me dit elle le regard triste**

**-Non mais je t'es dis que je n'es pas été élevé ainsi tu comprend? Et je comprendrai que tu veuille plus de moi laisse nous le temps**

** -Je suis bien avec toi et apprenons à nous connaître d'abords**

Bella

Je suis dans ma chambre avec Jacob il venait de s'endormir après m'avoir fait l'amour comme jamais comme si il voulais me prouver quelque chose et je savais que il y avait un rapport avec le retour d'Edward.

Ah Edward je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui depuis que je l'ai revue, pas dans le sens ou je l'aimais toujours mais plutôt ou je voulais le voir souffrir comme moi j'avais eu mal parce qu'il m'avais ramplacé comme si je n'avais jamais compté à ses yeux comme il le prétendait. Et je n'sais pas encore comment mais il va souffrir et je sais que je peux compter sur Jacob.

Il va voir ce que peut faire une humaine fragile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward**

Cela fait 3 mois que Olivia vie avec moi et qu'on est ensemble nous avousapprit à mieux nous connaître elle m'avoua qu'elle ne se souvenais pas de son passé qu'elle c'était réveillée au milieu de la forêt avec son don et une force surhumaine et depuis elle vovoyageais en se fessant plus discrète que possible.

Olivia c'est beaucoup rapprochée de ma famille tous sauf Alice pourquoi je ne sais pas.

D'ailleurs elle partait toujours quand nous étions à la villa ne disant à personne où elle allais même pas à Jasper et me bloquais ses pensés

En pensant à Olivia j'ai décidé de l'inviter à un vrai rendez-vous voilà pourquoi je me retrouve devant ma porte d'entré à attendre qu'elle m'ouvre avec un bouquet de roses blanche

Et là elle apparue dans une robe bustier blanche avec des motif de fleures noire légèrement décolté et qui lui serrai la taille et le bas de la robe était lâche qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux elle est magnifique.

**Olivia**

Edward m'invite à un rendez vous et il m'offre des roses. Il est si beau, galant, plein d'attention, un peu timide mais très protecteur je croix que je l'aime...oui oui je l'aime.

Nous sommes au restaurant lui n'a rien pris moi je déguste mon dessert, nous avons discuté de tout, ris et là je vois qu'il na pas l'air dans son assiète alors je lui prend la main au dessus de la table pour attirer son attention

_-Tu as un soucis Edward?_

_-Non du tout_

_-Arrête sa ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, dis moi_

_-J'ai remarqué que je n'entend plus tes pensés_

_-Oh...(là es que tu m'entend mon cœur?)_

_-Mon Cœur? _me demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coin

_-Oui et là? (je t'aime) _pensais-je en espérant qu'il ne m'entende pas

_-Non qu'as tu pensé?_

_-Rien..d'important, mais je pense que je peux si je veux bloquer mes pensés et entendre ou pas les pensé des autres_

_-Si je pouvais faire comme toi mais sa me chagrine de ne plus t'entendre et sa m'apaise aussi_

_-Fais moi confiance si je te dis que des fois tu serai choqué par mes pensés_

_-Vraiment?_ Me dit il en me tirant doucement le bras pour me rapprocher

_-Vraiment _

_-Choquer moi je ne demande que ça _me dit il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes puis se recula

**Edward**

Nous sommes dans la voiture pour rentrer à la maison, nous avons passé une excellente soirée et j'ai envie d'être un peu plus entreprenant alors je pose ma main sur sa cuisse en la lui caressent avec le pousse. Une fois arrivé je peux plus attendre alors une fois à l'intérieur je l'embrasse langoureusement et pour la première fois, je sentis sa langue sur la mienne, ses mains dans le bas de mon dos puis dans mes cheveux ou sur ma nuque. J'en profitais pour le caresser dans le dos ou le visage. Je reculai un peu, la laissant ainsi reprendre son souffle. Je posai son front sur le sien et lui caressa la joue.

Je passai doucement ses mains sur la fermeture éclair de sa robe et caressa tendrement son dos, je commençais à la lui ouvrir quand elle m'arrêta

_-En ai tu sur?_

_-Oui j'ai très envie de toi mon ange_

Je fis glisser mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire puis dans une lenteur calculé sur son cou tout en lui enlevant sa robe.

Elle commença à ouvrir les boutons de ma chemise et me la retira. Je la porte directe dans la chambre elle en sous vêtements moi torse nu. C'était toujours ça de pris. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, mes baisers n'étaient pas tendres mais plutôt urgent et j'adorais ça. Elle me retira mon pantalon et le jeta par terre. Je la regardais avec ses yeux noirs, je trouvais cet instant terriblement excitant.

Ses mouvements se firent à nouveau plus doux, je lui caressais le ventre du bout des doigts et remonta doucement vers sa poitrine, c'était là, nous n'avions jamais été plus loin, donc, tout ce que je ferai maintenant serait un pas en avant dans notre relation.

_- si je te fais mal … tu me le dis d'accord_

Je passe une main sur son dos et dégrafa son soutien gorge, sa respiration était plus rapide et je pris une bouffé d'oxygène, inutile pour moi, et lui fit un petit sourire.

Elle le retira elle-même et le jeta au pied du lit. Je me sentais soudain éblouis par cette magnifique poitrine

Mes mains repartirent à la découverte de mon corps, mes doigts froids effleurèrent ses seins. Elle prit ma main et la posa complètement sur son sein. Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse langoureusement. Sa langue chaude caressa la mienne de façon plus sensuelle qu'avant.

Mon pouce commença à titiller son téton gentiment. Elle gémis doucement contre ses lèvres.

Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, il me fallait plus, j'avais besoin de plus alors je pose ma bouche sur son seins gauche pendant que je caresse son sein avec envie.

_- je sens ton cœur battre sur mes lèvres._

_- Et il bat vite ?_

_- Oh oui._

Ses mains descendaient vers mon sexe tendu au maximum, elle le massa doucement au travers de mon boxer. Elle me regarda, se pencha et m'embrassa. Elle se redressa un peu, posa ses mains sur mes cuisses, les caressa et se dirigea vers le haut de mon boxer .Elle le fit glisser le long de mes cuisses et je me relevais pour l'aider à l'enlever complètement. Je me replaçais sur le lit à côté d'elle et ma main glissa, je la sentais si trempée ma belle. Humm… quel délice ! Je voyais ma chérie, les yeux fermés, la tête relancée vers l'arrière. Elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, le souffle haletant. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier. J'allais alors pousser mes caresses un peu plus loin. Je glissais un doigt sur son sexe, ses lèvres. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_-Ed…ward._ Fit-elle haletante.

_-Oh, je suis désolé Olivia__,__ j'ai été trop loin._ Lui dis-je désolé.

_-Non… pas…. Continue…Je t'en prie._ Me demanda-t-elle.

Je finis par introduire délicatement mon majeur dans son antre ce qui la fit gémir légèrement. Après quelques va-et-vient dans son vagin, elle saisit à son tour mon membre dans sa petite main fine. Elle caressa mon sexe, le décalottant doucement. Il grossit encore un peu. Ébahie par ses caresses et sa douceur mon érection augmentait de plus en plus. Nos respirations commençaient à être saccadées. Elle me masturba doucement, quelle sensation ! On se caressait mutuellement pendant quelques minutes encore tout en s'embrassant. Je la caressais tendrement et elle en fit de même, j'étais au paradis avec mon ange dans les bras.

Je me mis sur elle sans toute fois peser de tout son poids. Je lui intimais d'écarter ses jolies cuisses et frotta son sexe avec mon gland avant de le diriger à l'entrée de son vagin. Ses petits gémissements m'indiquaient que ça lui plaisait et j'en étais heureux. J'entrais tendrement en elle, je prenais tout mon temps afin de ne pas lui faire mal car je savais que mon pénis était plus grand que la moyenne et plus gros. Une fois au fond de son antre, je m'immobilisais afin qu'elle s'habitue à moi.

Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Je restais en elle lui donnant du temps pour s'habituer à l'intrusion. Elle commença à bouger ses hanches de haut en bas essayant de m'enfoncer plus profondément. Elle était déjà si mouillée rendant cela plus facile pour moi de glisser plus loin

La sensation était meilleure que tout ce que j'avais jamais expérimenté. Je voulais plonger plus profondément et prendre cette rapide libération que mon corps demandait

Je claquais plus fort en elle maintenant et je savais que ça n'allais plus être long. Je voulais lui donner de plaisir d'abord.

_- Oli vas-tu jouir pour moi ? Je veux te sentir le faire._ Je poussais encore plus fort.

_- Oh Ed… je vais jouir la tout de suite._ Elle enfonça ses doigts dans mon dos. Et sur ce je me laissais aller et me libérais plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais fait avant. C'était un sentiment incroyable, un que je n'oublierais jamais.

Nous respirions tout deux lourdement et avec toute la force qu'il me restait je sortis d'elle à regret. Si j'avais pu rester joint à elle comme cela pour toujours je l'aurais fait. Je ne voulais jamais la laisser partir. Je la serra contre mon torse.

-_Tu vas bien ? _

_-Je vais plus que bien. C'était la meilleure expérience de ma vie. _

_-Oh bébé, j'étais en train de penser la même chose et j'ai eu une vie plus longue._

_C'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Je pense que tu as eu une journée assez longue. _Je caressais ses cheveux.

_-Je ne veux pas dormir ; je veux rester avec toi. _

_-Oli, je serai là quand tu te réveillera._

_Bonne nuit, chérie._

_- Hmm … je t'aime._

Elle dut endormie en une seconde et la serrai dans mes bras en repensant à cette soirée et surtout au dernier mot qu'elle m'a dit, elle m'aime et moi aussi je crois.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella

Cela fessai 2 mois qu'Edward était revenu et qu'il était avec cette fille, moi j'ai fait mon plan j'ai mis Jacob au courant en lui demandant de rester éloigné pour récolté le plus d'information au près d'Alice lui fessant croire à cette gourde que j'étais toujours amoureuse de son frère et elle a marché. J'ai d'ailleurs rendez vous avec elle donc me voilà en pleine forêt à l'attendre

-Coucou Bella

-Bonsoir Alice comment vas tu?

-Bien merci, je ne te prend pas dans mes bras car ils vont sentir ton odeur sur moi

-Pas de problème. Tu n'as pas l'air comme d'habitude que t'arrive-t-il?

-...

-Alice dis moi tu m'inquiète

-C'est Edward...

-Quoi?

-Il a franchit le pas avec elle

-Quoi...tu veux dire...qu'il...il a couché avec elle?

-Oui...

-Mais il ma toujours dis qu'il attendait le mariage avant de le faire

-Il a dut changer d'avis ou c'est elle qui la poussé a le faire je ne sais pas désolée

-Sa ne m'arrange pas tout ça

-De quoi tu parle?

-Rien il faut que je rentre

Je la plante au milieu de la forêt et rentre chez moi dégoutée il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour les voire souffrir surtout lui et pour être sur qu'Alice ne voit pas mes intention j'appèle Jacob

Edward

Nous sommes début décembre sa fait 4 mois que je suis avec Olivia et 3 que nous fessons l'amour et même si au début j'étais craintif maintenant j'étais audacieux. Elle ma fait découvrir des positions que je ne pensais pas faire un jour et ma fait la chose que j'ai toujours pensé être la plus dévalorisant pour une femme mais elle ma rassurer et convaincu que c'était autant excitant pour moi que pour elle et qu'elle adorait me faire une fellation. Ce qui me plais le plus avec Olivia quand nous fessons l'amour c'est que je n'es pas besoin de retenir ma force je peux être moi même.

Il est 16h je suis chez mes parents Olivia est sortit avec Rosalie et Jasper faire les magasins et comme d'habitude Alice n'est pas partie avec, pourquoi? Et c'est bien la question que je me pose à chaque fois mais là je vais directement la lui poser et je veux une réponse

-Alice il faut que je te parle alors vient immédiatement au salon

-Que veux tu Ed?

-Tu le sais très bien

-Je n'avais pas envie de sortir avec eux

-Tu mens, toi l'accroc au shopping tu voulais pas aller avec ou c'est juste Olivia qui te dérange?

-Pas du tout...

-Arrête tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu me cache tes pensés ou que tu disparais je ne sais où à chaque fois que nous venons à la villa, même ton mari ne sais pas ou tu vas, que nous cache tu, et ou vas tu a chaque fois, je veux savoir et tu va me le dire

-Je ne te dois rien alors laisse moi tranquille

Elle a de la chance mon téléphone sonne j'ai pas le temps de la rattraper

-Oui

-Edward! Il faut que tu vienne et vite

-Jasper que se passe t il?

-C'est Olivia elle as eu un malaise et c'est cogné la tête en tombant

-Vous êtes où?

-Nous sommes à hospital Carlisle s'occupe d'elle

-J'arrive

Rosalie

Olivia Jasper et moi étions entrain de rire en sortant du centre commercial comme des gosses, Jasper et moi fîmes la course pour arriver à la voiture pour savoir qui se mettrai au volant, Olivia était resté derrière et on pouvais entendre ses rires quand tout à coup

-Rose je me ss...

-Oh mon dieu Olivia!

Elle s'évanouit et sa tête tomba violemment sur le trottoir

-Jasper j'appèle Carlisle

-Il y a du sang mais je ne ressent rien et toi?

-Non rien il faut faire vite

Carlisle

Après qu'Olivia fut arrivé je la pris tout de suite en charge et lui fis tous les examens qu'il fallait et en lisant les résultat des sa prise de sang je fus choqué

Olivia

J'ai mal à la tête j'ouvre les yeux et constate que je suis dans une chambre d'hospital. Pourquoi à oui je me souviens de tout du combat 4 contre un puis je me suis téléporté puis j'ai perdu la mémoire et ma vie ensuite durant toute ses années et Edward.

-Bonjour Olivia

-Car...Carlisle?

-Comment te sens tu?

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête

-Hum...

-Quoi?

-En arrivant ici je te fais tout une batterie de teste pour mieux te soigner et j'ai constaté quelque chose grâce à ta prise de sang

-Je peux pas être malade alors tu as vu quoi?

-Tu es enceinte

-...

-Tu l'es de 3 mois, Edward arrive je te laisse lui annoncer

-Merci

Carlisle sortie pour laisser mon Edward renter tout paniquer qui vient tout de suite m'embrasser

-Oli comment vas tu?

-Sa va, j'ai eu un malaise et suis tombé sur la tête et...

-Oui dis moi je peux tout entendre

-Je me rappèle de tout

-Commença?

-J'ai retrouver la mémoire toute ma mémoire

(je vais la perdre elle va partir m'abandonner sa se trouve elle est mariée elle as des enfants)

-Arrête Edward, je vais pas t'abandonner, je ne suis pas mariée et...

-Et?

-Pour les enfants je...je suis enceinte

Je pensais pas qu'un vampire pouvais être choqué au point de ne plus réagir ou bien il n'es pas content il ne pense même pas

-Edward? Sa ne te fais pas plaisir...tu veux pas du bébé

-Hein quoi? Si si je veux...un bébé je je vais être...

-Papa

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa avec passion

(merci merci pour ce que tu m'offre) edward

(merci aussi à toi je t ...) olivia

C'est lui qui mi fin au baiser pour me regarder dans les yeux

-Olivia je ne te l'ai jamais dis je voulais attendre noël pour te le dire pour la première fois mais là je peux pas attendre je t'aime Olivia mon ange comme je n'est jamais aimé quiconque

-Je t'aime aussi

-Je sais tu me la déjà dis

-Non je te l'ai jamais dis

-Si la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour juste avant de t'endormir murmura-t-il à mon oreille

TOC TOC

-Oui

-On peut entrer?

-Mais oui les blonds

-Comment va tu?

-Je vais bien Rosalie, Jasper ça va ?

-L'endroit ne me réussi pas

-Alors je vais dire à votre père que je rentre vous partez devant on vous rejoind

Edward

Je vais être papa. Olivia et moi attendons Carlisle pour faire l'échographie

-Alors on la fais cette écho les enfants

-Olivia et moi on attend que toi Carlisle

Il mit le gel sur le ventre de mon ange moi je lui tenais la main tout en regardant l'écran et la

-BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM

-Oh mon dieu c'est son cœur?

-Oui c'est le cœur de votre enfant

Mon ange versa des larmes de joies et si je pouvais je pleurai aussi

Bella

Voilà c'est fait la lettre à été envoyé et ils vont souffrir


	8. Chapter 8

Alice

Alors cette chère Olivia a eu un malaise je l'ai vu, depuis qu'elle a débarqué mes visions viennent que quelque minute avant quelles se produise quand elle est dans les parages, je l'ai vu mais je n'es rien dis a personne. A cause d'elle Jasper et moi ça va plus je n'es plus de contact avec ma meilleur amie je me demande bien pourquoi Bella ne veut plus me voir je n'arrive même plus à la voire. Tien une vision les Volturi Aro n'est pas contant et ils nous accuse d'avoir entrain les lois pourquoi il tien une feuille dans ses mains et la il crie « TUER LES ! »

-NON!

Emmet

Pourquoi Alice vient de crier

-Alice qui y a t il?

-Les Volturi il vont venir et nous tuer

-On va appeler tout le monde calme toi

Edward

Nous étions dans la voiture pour rentrer quand je reçu un message d'Emmet me disant de venir à la villa d'urgence pourquoi pas faire une pierre de coup vu que mon ange voulais nous raconter tout sur elle à tous.

En arrivant dans le salon on pu voire Alice sangloter dans les bras d'Esmée et c'est Emmet qui vint nous informer de la situation

-Alice a eu une vision des Volturi qui venaient nous tuer

-Mais pourquoi?

-Elle ne m'a rien dit

Je laisse Olivia s'installer et m'approche d'Alice

-Alice qu'as tu vu?

-Ils vont venir nous tuer

-Oui sa nous avons compris mais explique nous

-Ils vont venir nous accuser d'avoir enfreint les lois et Aro tenait un papier et puis il...il...

-C'est bon calme toi

(Edward je connais les Volturi et si Aro se déplace lui même c'est qu'il a une bonne raison)

-Tu les connais mon ange

-Oui je les ai connu il y a longtemps

-Explique nous

-Avant tout je dois vous dire ce que je suis, mais laisser moi parler

Je m'installais alors qu'elle se levait

-Alors avant toute chose je m'appèle Olivia Edwards et je rigole pas c'est mon vrais nom(nous dit elle avec un petit sourire)dans ce monde il y a plusieurs être mythique comme vampires, loup garou, sorciers mais il y a aussi les humains et parmi eux il existe des immortels.

Humains mais immortels ces personnes sont plus fort que vous plus rapide et possède eux aussi des dont comme les votre ou plus puissant.

J'en suis une, nous étions nombreux mais comme tout être vivant nous nous sommes entretuer pour certain être le seul immortel pour d'autre pour se défendre bref maintenant nous sommes que très peu et essayons de vivre en paix.

-Voilà qui explique beaucoup de chose te concernant dit Carlisle

-Oui en effet mais pour le problème des Volturi il faudrait que je passe un coup de fil qui pourrait tous nous sauver

-Cela ne te concerne pas c'est un problème de famille dit Alice

-Alice je te permet pas de parler ainsi à Olivia, elle est ma compagne donc elle fait parti de cette famille aussi car elle est...

-Elle est quoi? HEIN! la fille que tu baise !

CLAC

Jasper venait de giflé Alice

-Jasper pourquoi tu ma giflé?

-Ose encore une fois insulter ma sœur et je recommencerai, mais que t'arrive t il je ne te reconnais plus qu'il n'y es plus de sentiments entre nous je le comprend nous le savions depuis le début que nous ne finirons pas ensemble mais tu as changé tu es devenue amer et secrète envers nous ta famille

-QUOI!criâmes Rosalie, Emmet, Esmée, Carlisle et moi

-Oui...euh...Alice et moi sommes divorcé

-Pouvons nous revenir à nos moutons s'il vous plais dit Olivia qui voyais que Jasper était mal alaise

-Oui mon ange tu as parlé d'un coup de file

-Oui jte pique ton tel

je lui donne mon portable puis la tira sur mes genoux

-Oui Liam c'est Olivia

-Oh mon dieu ma chérie où es tu? On te cherche depuis pas mal d'années tu vas bien

-Oui plus que bien, jte la fait court combat 4 contre 1 j'en ai eu 2 mais j'ai été blésé et je me suis téléporté chute violente et j'ai perdu la mémoire donc maintenant sa va mieux mais un problème

-Problème comme?

-Je suis dans le caca donc j'ai besoin de vous tous ici Forks état de Washington le plus vite possible et j'ai perdu ma...

-On la retrouver

-Ramène la moi j'en ai besoin si tu veux me joindre appèle sur ce tél

-Sa marche on sera la dans 12 heures

-Ok

Olivia raccrocha et me rendit le portable puis me fit un baiser sur la bouche pour me remercier, après avoir ranger le portable je mis ma main sous son pull pour lui caresser le ventre puis lui fis une remarque

-Combat 4 contre 1?

-Oui sa arrive qu'un immortel en veut à ma vie mais c rare ne ten fais pas mon coeur et...tu vibre

-Quoi?...au mon téléphone...je connais pas se numéro...allo?

-Oui excuser moi mais es que Olivia est là je suis un amis Brian

-Oui un instant...Brian

je tend le portable à mon ange avec une lueur de jalousie dans le regard elle me caresse la joue et le prend

-Salut beau brun dit elle

-Hello belle brune Liam ma tel ta besoin de nous?

-Ouais

-Ok on est déjà dans le jet on sera la dans 5 heures et dis moi à qui appartient ce doux ténor et surtout es qu'il est aussi beau que sa voix?

-5 heures parfait et c'est mon homme et tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point c'est un canon

-J'ai hâte de voir ça à toute ma belle on te trouvera comme d'hab

-Bon ils arrivent dans 5 heures donc début de soirée en attendant moi je rentre me changer et grignoter un truc toi reste là j'en ai pas pour longtemps mon cœur

elle ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoique se sois qu'elle disparue et me laissa avec ma famille qui avaient tous des visage interrogatif et c'est Rosalie qui posa la question que je redoutais

-Que voulais tu dire avant qu'Alice ne te coupe Olivia est quoi en plus d'être ta compagne?

-Olivia est enceinte...on va avoir un bébé


	9. Chapter 9

Edward

Après l'annonce Esmée et Emmet étaient heureux pour nous et sautaient partout en embarquant Carlisle avec eux, Rosalie et Jasper fou de joie et Alice ne bougeait pas elle restait là sur le canapé et ne disait rien chose qui n'était pas normal venant d'elle

-Alice tu ne dis rien?

-...

-Tu n'es pas heureuse pour nous, pour moi?

-Es-tu sur qu'il est de toi? Que je sache nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants nous les vampires je suis sur qu'elle t'a rendue cocu

-Alice je suis sur qu'elle n'a pas fait çà

-Sur ce coup elle a pas tort fit Emmet

-Carlisle? demandai-je

-Je ne sais pas il faut que je fasse des recherche

-Non peut un porte pour moi c'est mon bébé dis je mais au fond de moi je me posais la question sur la fidélité d'Olivia

Olivia

Une fois à la maison je mangeais, douchais, et fis une petite sieste en me réveillant je vis Edward à la fenêtre qui regardait l'horizon perdu dans ses pensés par respect je ne fis pas intrusion et alla l'enlacer

-Mon cœur tu t'es perdu dans tes pensés?

-Je réfléchis

-A quoi? Si je peux me permettre

-Au dernier évènements

-Tu t'inquiète pour les Volturi?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas tout

-Ta famille a mal réagis pour le bébé?

-Non ils ont bien réagis sauf une

-Laisse moi deviner Alice

-Elle a souligner un point que je n'es pas pensé

-Lequel?

Il se retourna et me pris les mains tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux

-Sache que sa ne change rien je t'aime et j'aime déjà ce bébé mais...nous les vampires ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants donc...

je retire mes mains comme si ses mains m'avaient brulé

-Donc quoi? murmurais-je

-Je te pardonne

-Me pardonner quoi?

-Ton...ton infidélité

-Tu...tu pense que ...que je t'es...

-Mon ange ne pleure pas je t'es pardonné ce n'est pas grave dit il en essayant de me prendre dans ses bras

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !tu crois que je suis allée voir un autre?

-C'est pas grave...

-Pose moi la question le coupais-je

-...

-Maintenant

-Es ce que tu m'a trompé?

J'avais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues tellement j'étais blessée mais je lui répondis

-Non jamais mais oui les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants mais que les femmes vu qu'elles sont figé dans leur corps mais vous les hommes vous pouvez en avoir. Maintenant la discutions est clause allons à la villa ils vont arriver

-Olivia je...

-Non

Edward

Olivia ne m'a pas adressé la parole tout le long du trajet, arrivé à la villa Carlisle me parla par la pensé

(mon fils nous les hommes nous pouvons avoir des enfants mais pas les femmes vampire)

-C'est ce que je lui ai dis, dit Olivia avant de rentrer

-Edward qu'as tu dis?

-Je ne peux rien lui cacher, je lui ai poser la question mais je crois que j'ai été maladroit car elle ne m'adresse plus la parole elle ne veut plus que je la touche

-Ne t'inquiète pas

et la une voiture arriva et cinq hommes en sortie la famille était déjà sortie de la villa et Olivia s'avança vers eux tout sourire et le plus grand la pris dans ses bras

-Dean j'étouffe

-Excuse moi cacahuète dit il en la reposant au sol en lui embrassant le front

Olivia les pris tous à leur tour dans ses bras et la jalousie me prenais

-Laissez moi faire les présentation dit Olivia

-Il serai ten tu ne crois pas dit le brun au yeux vert

-Brian jt'en prie...alors voici la famille Cullen Carlisle le chef de famille, sa femme Esmée, ma belle Rosalie et son mari Emmet, mon beau Jasper, Alice et Edward

elle ma présenté comme si je n'étais pas important

-Je vous présente mes amis mes frères Dean(le plus grand 1m95 cheveux noir court yeux bleu),Stéphan(châtain clair court yeux vert/bleu le plus petit 1m75),Alex(brun yeux noisette, et comme moi 1m85), son compagnon Liam(blond mi long les cheveux yeux gris 1m80), et Brian(brun yeux vert 1m90)

(ce sont des vampires) brian

-Et vous êtes des immortels, ne pu m'empêcher de dire

-Alors c'est toi le ténor et télépathe en plus et le mec d'Olivia

-Pour le moment je suis pas sur d'avoir encore un mec dit Olivia ce qui mis un froid

-Olivia on peut discuter seul à seul? lui demandais-je

-Pourquoi ta famille est au courant la mienne aussi peut l'être. Je suis enceinte de lui et sa chère sœur qui n'est au courant de rien sur la reproduction des vampire mâle lui a dit qu'il n'était pas le père donc que je l'ai rendue cocu et il l'a crue

-Misère(Liam)

-Oh le con(Stéphan)

-T'es dans la merde mec(Alex)

-Ta mis en boule la seule gonzesse qui fallait pas(Dean)

-Paix à ton âme(Brian)

-Quoi? demandais-je

-Je vais t'éclairer, cette fille nous la connaissons depuis des siècles et aussi douce et gentille qu'elle soit il ne faut jamais jamais mettre sa sincérité en doute et la mettre en colère, me dit Liam

-Je l'ai fais une fois j'ai mi deux cents ans à réussir à me faire pardonner, rajouta Brian

-Bon vous avez fini histoire qu'on passe au chose sérieuse, Carlisle on peut rentrer pour en discuter? nous dit Olivia

Tout le monde rentra il ne restait que mon ange, Brian et moi quand elle voulut rentrer je lui attrape le poignet et la fit se retourner vers moi

-Je t'en prie mon ange laisse moi m'expliquer et m'excuser

-Pas maintenant ce n'est pas le moment et je suis trop en colère contre toi pour t'écouter

elle se défit de mon emprise et rentra

-Laisse lui du temps pour se calmer et soit content elle ne ta pas directement envoyer bouler et une dernière chose ta pas été très fut fut en croyant ta sœur qui ne l'aime pas depuis le début

-Comment?

-Viens ténor on va tout vous expliquer

Brian

Le ténor et moi arrivons au salon je fus étonné de voire Olivia sur les genoux de la blonde Rosalie je crois et elle tenais la main du magnifique blond Jasper. C'est la première fois qu'un homme retient autant mon attention, main c'est pas le moment

-Bon je suis voyant et j'ai vu ce qui c'est passer et le future donc la venue des Volturi mais …

-Pour l'instant tu nous informe de pas grand chose dit la petite brune

-C'est quoi ton nom?

-Alice et moi aussi j'ai le dont de voyance donc tu nous apprend rien

-Donc tu sais pourquoi ils viennent

-Oui ils nous accuse d'avoir enfreins les lois

-Et tu sais pourquoi

-A cause d'une lettre...

-Et tu sais qui à écrit cette lettre et ce qu'il y a dedans, elle commençais à ma chauffer

-Alors je te prierai de t'assoir et de la fermer!

elle n'ajouta rien et je pu voir Olivia et Jasper sourire

-Bon tout ce que je vue c'est que sur cette lettre il est écrit que le ténor a révélé se qu'il était à une humaine et qu'elle est toujours en vie et elle était signé par une initiale B

Olivia

Bella il n'y a qu'elle qui me vient à l'esprit, Edward à l'air choqué ainsi que toute sa famille on va voir à quoi ils pense

(oh mon dieu sa ne peut pas être Bella je l'ai considéré comme ma fille)esmée

(je pensais pas qu'elle haïssait Ed à ce point là)emmet

(je me demande qui sa peut bien être)alice

(la garce je vais lui faire sa fête)rosalie

(tout ça parce qu'elle ne supportait pas Edward soit heureux sans elle)jasper

(comment?pourquoi bella)carlisle

(moi qui pensais qu'elle...mon ange elle est juste jalouse de ta beauté et de voir que je suis heureux avec toi parce qu'elle as vu que je t'aime) me dit Edward avec un sourire en coin que je ne pu que lui rendre sans me rendre compte, merde il m'a eu alors je détourne le regard pour voir Brian et !Dean se retenir de rire double merde.

-C'est mon ex Bella qui a du faire ça, dit Edward sans jamais me lâcher du regard

-NON! elle aurait jamais fais ça cria Alice

-Et pourquoi? demandais-je

-Parce que c'est mon amie

-Et c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as vu ton amie?

-Cela ne te regarde pas

-Brian?

-Avec plaisir ma belle, dit il en prenant la main d'Alice pour voir ses souvenir passé

Edward

Je comprenais pas ce qu'il fessait mais une chose sur c'est qu'Alice ne voulais pas

-C'est bon j'ai compris, fit Brian

-Tu nous éclair parce que là nous on s'ennuie un peu, dit Liam

-Ok, alors la miss allais voir sa copine en cachette et lui racontait tout ce qu'il se passait.

-Ta pas fais ça Alice? Demanda Rosalie, mais t'a bien vu comment elle nous a insulté

-Bon je peux continuer? Donc sa copine était très intéressée surtout quand elle lui a dit que le ténor et Olivia sont passé à l'acte et c'est là qu'elle a coupé les ponts et écrit la lettre

-Non elle as pas pue faire ça tu ment rétorqua Alice

-Alors allons lui poser la question je saurai si elle dit la vérité ou pas c'est mon pouvoir dit Liam

-Frimeur, dirent Stéphan et Dean

-Ok Edward Alice et les gas on y va je vous emmène on ira plus vite Brian on fait comme d'hab dit Olivia en se levant

on se mis au centre de la pièce chacun touchait son voisin Olivia me prit le main ainsi que celle de Brian et me dit de fermer les yeux en un instant on se retrouva dans la chambre de Bella.

Bella dormait tant de souvenir me reviens pour la réveillé Olivia donna un coup de pied dans le lit non sans froncer les sourcils en me regardant et merde je ne la pensait pas aussi jalouse

-Quoi qui êtes vous et que voulez vous? Alice Edward?

-Bella il faut qu'on te pose une question, je sais que ce n'est pas toi mais ils veulent être sur, dit Alice

-Quoi sortez de chez moi!

-Répond juste à la question après on s'en va, c'est toi qui a écrit au Volturi? demanda Liam

et là une odeur horrible arriva

-Le chien arrive

-JACOB! hurla Bella

-Dean Stéphan aller vous occuper de lui sans lui faire de mal, ordonna Olivia

-Ta écrit cette lettre oui ou non? demanda Brian

-Oui je l'ai écrite pour qu'ils viennent et la tue comme ça tu souffrira Edward ainsi que toute ta famille

-Elle dit la vérité dit Liam

-Pourquoi Bella nous sommes amies...dit alice

-Amie ? Je t'es utilisée pour savoir ce que je voulais pour moi tu n'es rien qu'une sale sangsue et Jacob sais imprégné de moi

-Non sanglota Alice

-Brian va t'occuper du chien et revenez ici ordonna Olivia

-Que va-t-il faire? demandais-je

-Il va lui effacer la mémoire de cette nuit puis il revient ici et fera la même chose avec elle

-Ou est Jacob?

-Il c'est pas laissé faire mais la il dort sur la pelouse dit Dean

-Brian dit Olivia

Jasper

Nous étions tous dans le salon moi les yeux fermés a attendre leurs retour j'étais inquiet pour mon frères mes sœurs car oui Olivia était ma sœur de cœur et Alice est ma sœur maintenant et bizarrement Brian aussi. C'est vrai que dès que je l'ai vu son regard émeraude ma hypnotisé et je ne pus le lâché du regard. Que m'arrive-t-il, j'étais tellement dans mes pensés que c'est en sentant une odeur boisé et lilas que je su qu'ils étaient revenu et cette personne pris place à coté de moi, en ouvrant les yeux je constat que c'est lui Brian.

-Tu vas bien Jasper murmura-t-il à mon oreille

-Oui maintenant ça va mieux lui répondis-je sur le même ton en le regardant dans les yeux et senti du désir venant de lui

-J'ai une solution pour nous débarrasser des Volturi dit Brian

-Dit moi tout tu as toute mon attention

-Olivia et moi on connais bien Aro et on va discuter avec lui pour éviter un combat inutile

-Oui sa pourrai marcher mais dis moi quelle age avez vous pour connaître Aro?

-Liam a 560 ans

-Oui

-Alex a 780

-Ok, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire car il savait que je voulais savoir le sien

-Stéphan 630, Dean 580

-Et toi et Olivia

-...il ne dit rien mais me souriait

-Aller dis moi s'il te plais

-C'est si gentillement demandé, me dit il en posant son bras sur le dossier du canapé derrière ma tête en se rapprochant un peu plus et je pouvais sentir ses doigts d'entortillés dans mes boucles

-Elle a 1100 bientôt et moi 1000ans

-Vous êtes vieux

-C'est méchant de dire ça, dit il avec un air boudeur

-Mais bien conservé

-Merci dit Olivia

et là on tourna la tête pour voir tout le monde nous observer

Edward

Après que Jasper et Brian est remarque nous les observions nous leurs dîmes se que nous savions. Brian nous fit part de son plan que tous acceptèrent mais moi je n'étais pas trop d'accord qu'Olivia se retrouve en première ligne. Car dans 1 mois ils seront là.

Il était plus de minuit Esmée proposa aux garçons de rester à la villa ceux qu'ils acceptèrent et leur fit la vite de la villa. Il ne restait plus que Olivia, Brian, Jasper, Carlisle et moi dans le salon quand Olivia se mit en face de moi mais baissa les yeux comme si elle n'osait pas me demander quelque chose

-Tu veux quelque chose mon ange?

-Oui...euh...je suis fatiguée...tu pourrais me ramener?s'il te plais me dit elle avec une toute petite voix

je lui caresse la joue du dos de ma main et elle ne me repousse pas ce qui me fais plaisir

-Je t'emmène où tu voudra mon ange

elle fit un petit sourire puis se tourna vers Brian

-Chouchou tu leurs fera un bisou pour moi je rentre

-Pour que tu m'appèle comme ça c'est que tu es crevée, pas de problème. Et le ténor tu prend soin ces deux là

Je fis un signe de tête puis accompagna Olivia à la voiture.

Une fois arrivé Olivia me regarda dans les yeux

-Je t'écoute fit elle

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à part que je t'aime et je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir causé de la peine toi et le bébé vous êtes ma vie pardonne moi

-Je te pardonne, mais ne recommence plus...

des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sa me déchirai de la voir en larmes mais elle me fit signe de ne pas la couper

-J'ai eu mal mais j'ai eu plus mal d'être loin de toi de ne pas te toucher t'embrasser ne refait plus jamais ça parce que tu me manque

-Plus jamais je te le jure. Je peux te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser tu me manque bébé

-J'attends que ça

Je couru la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrassa ce baiser était doux et j'y mettais tout mon amour puis elle bouillonne elle aussi et s'accroche plus fort encore à moi enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille, c'est trop fort, ce désir est trop fort pour moi, je la plaque contre la porte, mes mains prenant appui sur la porte, mes doigts laissent des marques dans le bois, j'ai envie d'elle là maintenant, de son corps, de sa peau, de sa voix quand je l'entend gémir

-Edward...

Les battements de son cœur sont si fort, je laisse ma main glisser le long de son cou pour finir sur sa poitrine à l'emplacement de son cœur, je la regarde à nouveau, mon regard doit être en fusion, elle sourit à pleine dent, ce sourire me manquait.

Ce soir là je lui fis l'amour avec une tel passion et une tendresse infini. Mon ange s'endormit dans mes bras heureuse comme jamais.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward

Voilà 2 mois que les Volturi sont passés Olivia et Brian les ont convaincus de repartir il n'y a pas eu d'affrontement pour mon plus grand soulagement, pour Bella nous avons mis les loups au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait et du danger qu'elle avait fait courir au habitant de Forks et il l'avaient banni de la push à jamais c'est ainsi que Jacob n'a pas eu le choix et rompu avec elle car il ne sait pas imprégner d'elle comme elle nous l'avait dit.

Des fois je la croise à l'épicerie quand je vais faire des courses pour Olivia et elle me fait de la peine

Les amis d'Olivia sont repartie chez eux sauf Brian qui c'est très rapproché de Jasper je pense même qu'ils sont ensemble je suis heureux pour lui s'il a trouvé son compagnons

Cela fait 2 mois qu'Olivia et moi vivons le parfait amour et son petit bidon est devenu très très très gros, pourquoi nous ne savons pas et Carlisle ne peut pas nous renseigner vu qu'il ne peut plus rien voir avec une échographie.

Aujourd'hui j'ai pris ma décision je vais lui demander sa main donc j'ai acheté une bague ce matin

Je me dirige vers la clairière j'ai besoin de solitude en arrivant je vois Bella assise entrain de pleurer je peux pas la laisser ainsi j'ai toujours eu mal quand je la vois pleurer j'ai besoin de la consoler c'est plus fort que moi, alors sans qu'elle ne sent rende compte je la prend dans mes bras et la berce comme je le fessais avant

**-chut...calme toi Bella**

**-Edward ? **Demanda t elle en me regardant avec ses larmes plein les joues

**-oui c'est moi j'en prie calme toi**

Elle continua a pleurer pendant 5 minute s'accrochant à ma chemise

**-que t'arrive t il Bella?**

**-je m'en veux pour tout ce que j'ai fait...j'ai mis en danger beaucoup de personnes et...et manipulé aussi mais surtout j'ai fait du mal à ta famille et plus à toi parce...**

**-oui?**

**-j'étais jalouse que vous m'aviez remplacé aussi vite surtout toi, pardonne moi**

**-c'est toi qui nous a mis de coté...**

**-oui je c'est et je m'en excuse encore, mais j'avais peur...après l'Italie j'ai eu peur alors je me suis rapproché encore plus de Jacob, je voulais t'oublier chose que je n'es jamais réussi et quand je t'es vu avec elle sa m'a mis en colère moi qui croyais que tu m'avais aimer**

**-c'est le cas n'en doute jamais et je ne t'ai jamais oublié**

**-oh Edward je t'aime et je n'es jamais cessé de t'aimer**

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon coup et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes ce geste me surpris

**Olivia**

J'arrivai chez les Cullen espérant trouver Edward ses dernier temps je l'ai un peu délaissé et je m'en veux alors je lui ai préparé une soirée en amoureux pour me faire pardonné j'ai même prévu les dessous sexy en espérant qu'il aime

**-bonjour tout le monde**

**-salut toute seule **dit Brian

**-bonjour belle brune **me dit Jasper avec un grand sourire

**-Edward est ici les garçons?**

**-non il m'a dit qu'il avais une couse à faire puis il avait envie d'être un peu seul donc je pense qu'il est à la clairière **m'informa Emmet

**-ah ok et elle se trouve où cette clairière j'ai une surprise pour lui**

**-personne ne sait** dit Emmet

**-la seule personne qui sait où elle se trouve c'est Bella** rajouta Alice

**-non moi je sais où elle se trouve **me dit ma belle blonde Rosalie

**-et comment tu sais ça toi? **demanda Alice

**-je l'ai suivi une fois, ma belle regarde dans mon esprits tu verra ou c'est**

**-voilà merci Rose je vais le chercher pour lui montrer ma surprise**

**-oui va y il sera content** ajouta Emmet en regardant sa montre et en souriant à Alice

**-je file ne nous dérangeait pas ce soir ni demain matin?**

Je me téléporte dans la clairière et ce que je vis me retourna l'estomac Edward et Bella entrain de s'embasser les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues je décide de les laisser et repart à la villa une fois arrivé dans le salon Alice et Emmet n'y étaient pas

**-où sont Alice et Emmet?**

**-Olivia pourquoi pleure tu? **demanda Rosalie

**-où sont ils?**

**-dans la salle de musique **me dit Jasper

**-vous le saviez hein? Depuis combien de temps sa dure? REPONDEZ !**

**-de quoi tu parle? **demanda Alice avec un petit sourire

**-vous le savez très bien **

**-oui et alors sa fait quoi de voir la vérité en face **me dit elle en rigolant avec Emmet

je tombais à cause d'une douleur ventre

**-mon bébé...mon bébé BRIAN!**

**-oh mon dieu j'appelle Carlisle et Edward **dit Rosalie

Edward

Pourquoi Bella m'a embrassé et après l'avoir repoussé elle avait rigolé en regardant sa montre me disant qu'elle avait réussi a foutre ma vie en l'air pourquoi me dit elle ça

**-pourquoi me dis tu ça?**

**-tu le sera assez tôt**

au moment ou elle me dit ça mon téléphone sonne

**-oui?**

**-Edward viens tout de suite à la villa c'est Olivia et le bébé **

**-quoi? Que ce passe t il Rose? **

**-viens !**

en arrivant à la villa tout le monde était dans le salon

_(tout va rentrer dans l'ordre)_alice

**-où est Olivia?**

**-avec Carlisle il l'examine **me dit Brian qui me regardait avec haine

ni une ni deux je rentre en trombe dans le bureau de Carlisle

**Olivia**

Carlisle va me faire une échographie j'espère qu'on verra si tout va bien il me dit de me calmer se que j'essaie de faire et là en même temps qu'Edward rentre dans le bureau on entend plusieurs boum boum

**-Carlisle je t'en prie dis moi**

**-je peux voir maintenant et je comprend tout**

**-il va bien?** fit Edward

**-oui ils vont bien**

**-ILS!** criâmes Edward et moi en même temps

**-oui je peux voir trois bébés en bonne santé**

**-mon amour nous allons avoir trois bébés **dit Edward en voulant me prenant la main aussitôt je retire la mienne détournant le regard

**-va t en toi...je veux plus jamais te revoir**

**-pourquoi mon ange?**

**-tu l'as embrasser **

**-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, regarde moi je t'en prie, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé pas moi**

**-RETOURNE CHEZ ELLE JE VE PLUS TE VOIR ! tu ne m'as jamais aimé**

**-comment peux tu dire ça, après toute les fois ou je t'es dis et montré que je t'aime**

**-c'est toujours elle et sa le sera toujours depuis combien de temps tu te fou de moi?... alors va la retrouver et laisse moi...**

**-non...je te jure que c'est elle mais...comment as tu sus?**

**-je te cherchais et Alice et Emmet m'ont dit où te trouver, tu c'est maintenant alors laisse moi**

**-NON ! ils ont tout fait pour nous séparer et je les laisseraient pas faire...je te perdrai pas je ne vous perdrai pas...je ne t'ai jamais menti...c...c'est ...elle**

il tomba au sol à genoux en secouant la tête je ne savais plus quoi penser

(je peux pas les perdre, ils sont ma vie elle est ma vie)edward

**-j'ai besoin de réfléchir laisse moi du temps**

**-je te laisse tout le temps que te veux mais ne me raye pas de votre vie je ne le supporterai pas **me dit il en me laissant

**Edward**

Voilà cela va faire deux jours qu'Olivia est partie faire le point et moi me voilà depuis deux jour chez nous dans la chambre assis par terre je n'es pas touché à la déco qu'elle a fait pour une soirée romantique.

Mon dieu je vous en supplie qu'elle revienne, qu'ils reviennent


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward**

Un mois cela fessais un mois qu'elle est partie pour faire le point et cela fessais un mois que je déprimais. Carlisle m'avait apporté une nouvelle échographie et m'avait certifié que Olivia allais bien un peu fatigué mais c'était normal au 7ème mois de grossesse.

Après avoir insisté j'ai pu savoir qu'Alice et Emmet étaient de mèche avec Bella pour ce qui c'était passé dans la clairière mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue c'est que Bella les avait encore manipulé tous les deux pour arriver à ces fins. Moi pour ma part je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire à eux ce ne sont plus mon frère et ma sœur.

Je passe mon temps a attendre que le téléphone sonne je suis tellement concentré sur mon téléphone que pour le première fois de ma vie je sursaute quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entré.

En m'approchant de la porte j'eus l'agréable surprise de sentir mon ange

**-Bonjour Olivia**

**-Bonjour Edward je te dérange?**

**-Non jamais, mais pourquoi n'as tu pas utilisé tes clés?**

**-Je les ai perdu à la clai...**

**-C'est pas grave entre**

Je m'écarte pour la laisser entrer et je pus aussi voir à quel point elle était encore plus belle

**-Tu est magnifique**

**-Il faut qu'on parle**

nous venions de parler en même temps ce qui nous fis sourire tous les deux

**-Viens allons dans le salon**

**-Volontiers c'est qu'ils deviennent lourd **

**-Alors comment vas tu?**

**-Je suis fatiguée, j'ai tout le temps faim, mal au dos et je dois aller faire pipi toute les demi heure mais sinon je vais bien et toi?**

**-Je passe mes journée comme je peux pour m'occuper en attendant que tu me fasse signe**

**-Écoute j'ai réfléchi et tu es leurs père et tu as des droits et je veux que mes...nos enfants te connaissent...alors j'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi...**

**-Quoi...**

**-Laisse moi finir, donc je vais attendre l'accouchement et après je rentre chez moi **

**-C'est ici chez toi**

**-Non c'est ta maison pas la mienne et même si je décide de rester chez toi on fera comment le jour ou toi ou moi on rencontrera quelqu'un, je ne veux pas vivre cette situation et je pense que toi non plus**

**-Je ne compte pas rencontrer quelqu'un tu es et restera la femme de ma vie**

**-Arrête entre nous c'est fini...**

**-Non! Je t'en prie je t'aime ne fais pas ça, laisse moi encore une chance de te le prouver, si tu as encore des sentiments pour moi au fond de toi laisse moi une chance**

**-Je n'es plus confiance en toi pour ce qui nous concerne mais je sais que tu sera un bon père pour nos deux fils et notre fille**

**-Deux garçons et une fille?**

**-Oui je l'ai sus hier et pour la chance que tu me demande je te l'accorde tu as jusqu'à l'accouchement**

**-Sa me laisse deux mois j'arriverai à te convaincre de ma sincérité et de mon amour pour toi**

**-Bon je vais te laisser je serai à l'hôtel de la ville**

**-Non c'est idiot reste ici tu sera plus confortable et il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui sera la au cas ou**

**-Je ne sais pas**

**-S'il te plais je serai plus rassurer pour vous quatre**

**-D'accord**

**-Bien**

Voilà j'ai deux mois pour reconquérir mon ange et je vais le faire quoi qu'il m'en coûte


End file.
